


Cuppa

by primreceded



Category: Silent Hill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primreceded/pseuds/primreceded





	Cuppa

**Title:** Cuppa  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Fandom:** Silent Hill movie verse  
 **Disclaimer:** All characters, recognizable settings and or themes belong to Roger Avery, Christophe Gans, Konami, and others. I am in no way earning money or other profit from this fanfic.  
 **Char/Pair:** Cybil/Rose, Sharon  
 **Prompt:** Theme #3 - Food @ [drabbles20in20](http://community.livejournal.com/drabbles20in20)  
 **Spoilers:** None, AU  
 **Warnings:** Dialogue only.  
 **W/C:** 100  
 **A/N:** None

“Can I have a sip of your coffee?”

“You won’t like it.”

“I’ve never had it before, how would you know if I won‘t like it?”

“Because _I_ don’t even like it.”

“Then why do you drink it?”

“Helps keep me awake at work, after listening to your mother snore all night.”

“Can I please try it?”

“It’s for grown ups.”

“I’m grown up! I grew a whole two inches.”

“And if you want to keep growing, then you shouldn’t drink this.”

“You’re incorrigible.”

“Did she learn that word from you?”

“Just give her a sip, Cybil.”

“Fine...”

“Ew, gross!”


End file.
